Certain classes of individuals are unable or find it difficult to use ordinary computers. These people include children and the handicapped. For example, a handicapped user may be unable to use, a keyboard or touchscreen with the same accuracy as a non-handicapped person. In addition, a person may be so severely handicapped that a computer synthesized voice must be used to communicate with others.
Prior art devices have focused mainly on communication devices. These devices are generally specialized hardware running a specialized application which is accessible to the handicapped user. The primary focus of these devices is communication--typically operating as an interface from the handicapped user to a listener. These devices are typically cumbersome for others, such as parents, teachers and therapists, to use with the user.